


Strong like a lion

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 7





	1. All falls down

Dutch, Arthur and John riding too there new Camp in Clements Point. when suddenly seven O'Driscoll boys with shotguns Stop them not far away from Camp. They point there shotguns on the three guys on the horses. One O'Driscoll Is about too shooting Dutch in the head. But then suddenly a huge Lion appears, and shreds the O'Driscolls. Then the Lion faces Dutch. Dutch point his gun with a shaky hand on the Lion. But the Lion just dissapers.

Meanwhile some minutes later near the Van Der Lindes new Camp place in Clemens Point Hosea sits sad on the water. Because he never takes off his hat, and his slightly too big pans Dutch kiked him out. Dutch thinks that Hosea has acting weird too. Maybe because he kept his right eye closed whenever someone from camp is around him. The Neko fight back the tears in his eyes. Yes Hosea is a Lion neko. And he's that Lion, that shredded the O'Driscolls some minutes earlier. But Dutch don't know that of course.

If Hosea will appear in the camp again, Dutch will shoot him dead. And the other's will too. He knows that. He's been kiked out for two months now. In that time he saved Dutch's and the other lives more then once. Maybe twenty times maybe more or less. He doesn't know anymore. It hurts so much. He loves Dutch so much, but he has messed it up to himself. He can't never go back in the gang. He has lost his family and his secret love, and that is all his fault.

After one hour he suddenly hears a loud scream somewhere behind him. It was Dutch's voice. He looks behind him. There he sees Dutch pressed against a tree with a knife hold against his throat. Hosea stands up, and sneaks over there. Silent like a cat. He hide in the bush one meter bevore them, and jumps out at the right time. The O'Driscoll lands on the ground. The knife next to him and Hosea on him. Hosea pulls out his knife wich is next to the weapon holster and cuts the o'Driscoll's throat.

Dutch watches the scene in surprise. Hosea puts back the knife and stand up. He turns around and looks Dutch in the eye. Dutch looks at Hosea in surprise. Hosea's left eye is brown and his right yellow. When he is in his lion shape, both eyes of Hosea are yellow. He reaches out a hand too Dutch. 

After some seconds Dutch accepted the Hand, and let Hosea pull him back to his feet. Hosea lets Immediately go Dutch's Hand, when he stands on his legs, and step one step back. His head lowered too the ground. Sad look on his face. Hosea turns arround and start to walk away. Back too the water. There he sits down again on the shore in the sand. His lion tail lies on his thighs and his ears lie sadly on his head.

His life no longer makes sense. He feels lonely and alone. He hasn't had a partner in 30 years. Nobody wanted him. And that's just because he's a Neko. He doesn't know what it feels like to be really loved. But now he's an old man. He is now 75 years old. Despite the hiding of a beast in him, he is a gentle gentleman. A dangerous gentleman. But he's one. He cares about the people he loves. Why he also had to shoot Micah when he wanted to kill Dutch.

Dutch thanked him. And that has done so well. Because, as I said, no one from the camp can suffer him because he hidden his true identity, and acted because of that weird in the eyes of the others. Now he sits there. Sad, lonely alone. And so he will die. Lonely and alone. Tears gather in his eyes. Hosea has never cried. Yes as a small child but then no more. But the All the pain of that time because of his ex-partner and that he was kicked out of the camp have caused the barrel to overflow. And a tear runs down his right cheek.


	2. Why is everything so heavy?

He looks at the clean and clear water. Another tear runs down his right cheek. Suddenly he feels a hand on his right shoulder. Hosea shrugs. Yes he sees, hears and smells as good as a lion does, but he was so in his own world that he didn't notice how someone sneaked up to him, and sit down beside the old man. Hosea looks at the owner of the hand. It was Dutch. Hosea looks surprised. But then he looks sadly into the sand.

,,I-I'm so sorry Dutch. I-I'm an idiot. I deserve that. I mean I'm possibly die soon alone and lonely without being loved for 30 years. But that's OK. I mean you get rid of me, and it's all my fault that that all happend this way. I was an complet idiot. I deserve it." Hosea explains sad.

He wishes that he can turn back time. But he can't. At frist there is a long silence. Bit then Dutch begins too speak.

,,You were that lion who rescued us but mainly me all the time right?" 

,,Yes why." Hosea whispers.

,,Why did you do that? I mean I'm glad, but I kiked you out." Dutch say surprised.

,,Because I care about people I love, and people that mean something to me Dutch." Tells the Neko the truth.

Dutch looks at Hosea in surprise.

,,Thank you."

,,No problem." Hosea whispers.

He notices How Dutch's hand slowly disappears from his shoulder. Then he notice how Dutch stands up.

,,Take care of yourself and the other's. I don't want to see you all die." Hosea says sad.

Then he gets up too and turn to the other direction that Dutch go.

,,I will Hosea. But I need someone by my side too do it with me." Dutch whispers when he stops after three steps.

Hosea stops too.

,,Then I hope you find someone." Tells the Neko close to tears.

Then he starts walking again. A sharp pain went trough his Chest 'n heart. He didn't notice how Dutch turned arround too him.

,,Hosea."

,,I don't want anyone to do it..." Says Dutch who suddenly stands behind the older one.

,,I want you to do it."

At first Hosea has a little hope. But then he shakes his head with a short laugh.

,,No you don't. Everybody in camp hates me. Especially you Dutch." Hosea says with a shaky voice.

And then again Dutch's Hand appear on his right shoulder, too turn the much stronger and little taler neko arround. He doesn't dare to look in Dutch's eyes. He sees the tears in Hoseas beautiful eyes.

,,Look at me."

Hoseas whole body is shaking. Dutch pulls Hosea into a hug. But Hosea doesn't reply too it. He's too afraid.

,,You're bony. You need too eat something."

A sharp pain went trough Hosea body as he remembers the one time he wants too eat in front of the camp. Dutch shoot at his hand. Just a swipe shot. But a slain longer spot on his forearm behind the back of his hand reminds him of it every time. He has not been allowed to eat for 30 years now in the camp. Since then, They hate him. At first they gave him a chance to show himself. But he didn't and then the barrel is overflowed.

Hosea looks sadly with pain in the eyes on the red mark on his arm. Dutch's mouth wide open in shock. 

,,Oh Hosea. Was that.... " 

,,Yes you shot at me when I tried too eat something. Science then I gave up eating. Don't worry I've learned my lesson. I will never eat something again in yours or the presence of the whole camp." Hosea says sad. 

,,But I'm going to die soon. And you don't want me any more. So it doesn't matter. But I want to tell you something else, even if it might destroy your life...." Hosea speaks again. 

,,I love you." The older man whispers so quietly, that Dutch has hardly heard it.


	3. You make me whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love this fanfiction I have so many ideas for it. It's my personal Favorit fanfiction I wrote in forever. So I hope you like it :)

Then Hosea starts to cry. He can't fight it back anymore. He wants too turn arround. His knee long lion tail just hangs there behind him, and he puts his ears even tighter in mourning on his head. Dutch stopped him again.

,,What do you want Dutch? I've already fallen apart." Hosea sobs.

His whole body shakes. He can't stand longer on his shaky feet. But Dutch is there too hold him.

,,C'mon lay your arms around me."

Hosea did what Dutch want. He slowly and shyly lays his arms on Dutch's back.

,,Let it out." Commands Dutch soft.

And then there's no holding in anymore. He is like a dam whose wall is broken. He hides his head in Dutch's neck.

,,Hush now. I got you." Dutch whispers.

,,I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you."

,,It's alright. I deserved that all. I should have shown myself to you. Even though I was afraid that you would have me. That was my biggest fear of being hated by you and thrown out." Hosea sobs.

Then Hosea tells Dutch about his Ex Partners. That they wanted nothing more to do with him when they find out that he is a neko. And that others hit him scream at him. And that's why he was afraid to show himself to the camp.

,,Oh my. My poor baby." Dutch whispers.

He can literally feel how Hosea is surprised and Confused. He can feel how the hope once more is there in Hosea body just to leave him sad again after a few seconds. Hosea has lost his hope and his happiness. And Dutch knows that.

,,C'mon sweetheart let's go back."

But Hosea stops as petrified as Dutch breaks away from him. Why does he call it that? Does Dutch love him too? But he doesn't ask him why Dutch calls him that. He finds it somewhat beautiful. 

,,What's wrong sweetheart?"

,,I-I-I.."

,,I can't go back. They will shoot me dead. You remember. You said everybody no matter who should shoot at me if I only come near the camp. That's what you commanded them to do." Sobs Hosea with shaky voice.

Yes he may be old and die soon, but he doesn't want to die today. Hosea is a mess.

,,What I've done! Oh Baby. I'm so sorry. I try to show you what it feels to be loved if you let me. I want you too be happy before you die Angel. I love you too." Dutch whispers.

Hoseas mouth opens wide. He can't believe it. But Dutch comes to him, looks up too him and place his soft lips on Hosea's. At first Hosea didn't reply to the kiss. But after some time he retortes him shyly.

,,Don't be so shy." Dutch grins.

,,Are we... Are we..."

,,Yes we're a couple now."

Dutch can see joy flashing in Hosea's eyes. Even if it was short, it was a step in the right direction. Dutch takes Hosea's Hand, and lead him back to camp. Dutch let's go of Hosea as they arrived in camp. Everybody turn arround and point there weapon on the Neko. Hosea starts to tremble again. He closes his eyes. Awaiting the final shot from somebody of them. Everybody knows that. But nothing happen. But he doesn't dare to open his eyes.

Hosea stands there petrified afraid. Yes he's a lion neko but what shall he do about this many guns? Yeah he can heal himself no matter what he has. But two things kann kill him. Breaking his neck or shot into his heart. And practically everybody aimed at his heart right now.

,,C'mon do I-i-it a-already." Hosea sobs.

And then Dutch finały shows up next to the others. He heard what Hosea said. Everybody has unsolvable facial expressions. And Hosea stands there surrenders to his fate and waits for the final shot.


	4. It's Alright

But nothing happens. He suddenly feel how two arms wrap around him. It wasn't Dutch's arms.

,,I'm sorry Hosea. It's cool that you're a neko."

It's Arthur. Arthur and John have always been and are like his children for Hosea. Everyone knows. Even though he never dares to call them son. He's afraid to be shot. What everyone knows too.

Then John hugs him.

,,I've missed you. I'm sorry that I said things like that about you."

,,It's alright John. I deserve it."

,,Hey Hosea. You can call them son if you want." Dutch's says.

,,Ya. That would be nice." John and Arthur says at the same time.

,,Really?"

,,Yes!" Dutch, John and Arthur says at the same time.

,,Thank you."

Everybody puts there weapons down. They all sit down arround the camp fire. Hosea tells about his Ex partners and why he didn't show him. Everyone understands. Everybody even Hosea has a bowl with Deer meet bevor them. And everyone spice up the meat on their knives, grill it in the fire and eat it. Everybody except of Hosea. He doesn't dare too even touch that bowl. And everybody knows that. Dutch sits right and Arthur left from Hosea.

,,You can eat mine too." Hosea says sad.

He slips back a bit. Away from the bowl. His stomach growls quietly. But he ignores it. Everyone has heard the growling of his stomach. Hosea lays down and curles together like a ball. He close his eyes. Ignoring the growling wich comes then and there from his stomach. Everybody looks worried too the old man.

,,You need too eat something darlin." Dutch says.

,,That you can shoot at me again Dutch? No thanks." Hosea answers with a shaky voice.

,,I didn't want that. If I could turn back the time, I would Angel." Dutch whispers.

,,Me too." Sighs Hosea.

Hosea doesn't dare too call Dutch with cose names. Everyone notice that.

,,You can call me how you want angel." Dutch whispers.

,,Thanks." Hosea replied.

Everyone in Camp have nothing against the new couple. Arthur and John are a couple science two months now. But everybody is worried about Hoseas health.

,,Hosea eat something pleas." Arthur says.

,,No A-s-son." Hosea stutters carefully.

Hosea's stomach let out a lout growl.

,,Shut up!" growls Hosea back.

He curles up closer. And close his eyes again. He is so hungry. But he dideht dare too eat something. Even though Dutch and Hosea are a couple now. Hosea sits down again. The others have there bowls half empty by now. Hosea still don't dare too touch the bowl. Dutch holds him some grilled deer meat under the nose. It's tempting but he looks sadly away.

,,I-I can't Dutch. Even though I want to eat it. I'm too afraid." Hosea stutters.

,,Eat it darlin." Dutch says soft.

He looks back too the meat. And then to Dutch. Dutch softly smiles too him. Hosea looks back too the meat. Maybe this bite will kill him, but he can't hold it back no longer. He's not far away from starving. Then he bites carefully in the meat. He doesn't bite much. Just a little piece. Bevore he He looks uncertainly at Dutch.

,,C'mon eat it."

Hosea chews. Then he takes a bigger bite. Until the meat is gone.

,,You see. I didn't shoot at ya Honey. And I will never do it again." Dutch whispers.

Then he gives Hosea a soft kiss on the lips.


	5. Love

,,Wat heb ik gedaan! Ik ben een monster! (What have I done! I'm a monster!)" Dutch whispers.

,,What are you talking about. You're no monster! Het is al mijn schuld! (It's all my fault!)" Hosea answers.

Dutch looks surprised at Hosea.

,,You understand that?"

,,Yes darling. I can speak your language." Hosea grins.

Meanwhile all others have big question marks in there faces. Dutch takes Hoseas hand in his own. Then he leans softly against Hosea.

,,We should go sleep baby." Dutch whispers.

Said done. Both stand up say goodbye to the others, and disappear into Dutch's tent. There they lay their weapon belts down, and cuddle tied together in Dutch's bed. The bed is almost too small for both man. But it's not uncomfortable. Dutch uses Hosea as a pillow anyway. His head lays gently on Hoseas Chest. And so they fall asleep.

The next morning Hosea is the first one who is awake. But he doesn't move. Dutch sleeps tightly. His head is on Hosea's chest. Hosea grins. He's so happy now. For the first time after 30 years. As he feels Dutch moving, he close his eyes again fast. But his tail wagging excitedly back and forth. He tries to suppress it, but it doesn't work.

,,Aw look at that, is there anyone excited?" Dutch quiet laugh as he noticed Hosea's tail wagging.

Hosea blushed Right away and open his eyes. 

,,Aw honey You don't have to be embarrassed. I think it's sweet." Dutch whispers.

As Dutch starts running his fingers softly trough Hosea's hair, while he tries not to touch the sensitive lion ears, the older man starts to purr. Which makes Hosea even redder. 

,,Aw baby. Ur cute." Dutch whispers.

,,Really?" Hosea asks still purring.

,,Yes."

Then Dutch kiss Hosea softly, his fingers are still running softly trough the lions silver hair. Hosea kiss back still purring. He's so happy. But he's also still red and a bit embarrassed, but it slowly fades away.

,,That's right honey. You don't have to be embarrassed I love your tail wagging and your purr. It's beautiful." Dutch whispers against Hosea's lips.

,,Aw now your cute. You making me blush." Hosea purr's shyly.

Dutch kiss his lion again softly on the lips. Hosea kisses back only too gladly. He loves kissing Dutch, and fall asleep with him. But he's still afraid that this is all a bad dream, that he will wake up soon and is still lonley and hurt. But this thoughts made Hoseas purr not stop. As he leans against Dutch's fingers, he starts to purr even louder. But Dutch noticed his dark thoughts Still.

,,Baby I love you. I'm so sorry for what I've done. I wish I could turn back time, but I can't. So I wanna make you happy now. While I can, while you give me a chance. I love you so so much my sweet lion." Dutch whispers honest.

,,Aw. I love you very much too da-darling." Hosea answers shyly but purring.

,,You can call me whatever u want honey. It's okay." Dutch grins.

Then he kiss his friend again softly on the lips.

,,Thanks. I know but it's still hard." Hosea purrs.

Hosea's chest is vibrating because of his purr. It feels like a massage Wich tickles a bit for Dutch. They stil chest to chest but sideways now. They rest on one of there own arms. Hosea's tail wagging a bit faster. He's just so happy. Hosea fall asleep again purring and with a wagging tail.

As he wake up some time later, he stopped purring and his tail lays behind him. But as he opens his eyes, Dutch isn't there anymore. He get's a bit panicked and anxious cause maybe it all was just a dream?


End file.
